


How Episode 3 ended

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: Also Jessica is adorable and deserves all the happiness, Definitely how the series ended, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I guess this could maybe spoil the mini-series?, It's Sandor's, Joe deserves hugs, Mention of Death, No-one's actually in this fandom, Screw you Sandor!, So I don't expect anyone'll read this, This is definitely what happened, You can't prove me wrong, and a nice mum, and happiness, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: What do you mean this isn't how Episode 3 ended? I watched it and this is what happened. You can't prove me wrong.---Rated Teen for cussing.
Relationships: Paul/The Princess, Sandor's Mum & Joe, but those aren't very important
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How Episode 3 ended

Sandor is in fact very dead. Squishy under a train. Very much dead because he was an asshole. Screw you, Sandor. No one is sad because they all realize that he was an asshole. Well, maybe a little sad, but not too much.

Paul and the Princess figure their shit out, and move to a nice little place in the country, where they are very much alive and happy. They and Jessica live as a family, very happily. Jessica has all the dolls that she wants. She does very well in her school and makes a lot of friends.

Tilly continues to have very nice hair. She takes her van to a big city, where she meets a nice lawyer whom she loves and who loves her. They move in together and are very happy and committed to each other.

Joe is very healthy and uninjured. He does zero crimes. He moves in with Sandor's mum, who gives him lots of coffee and does in fact treat him like her son. This means he has enough money to do whatever he wants. Probably he gets a boyfriend at some point, because he is definitely queer and my proof for that is the entire mini-series. Anyway. Sandor's mum is the perfect mum that Joe always needed. He is very happy. Also he figures out his hair or something.

No one is dead, except Sandor. There are zero crimes and basically everyone is happy and where they want to be.


End file.
